prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Money in the Bank 2019
Money in the Bank 2019 is a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event, produced by WWE for their Raw and SmackDown brands. It took place on May 19, 2019, at the XL Center in Hartford, Connecticut. It is the tenth event under the Money in the Bank chronology. Production Background WWE's Money in the Bank pay-per-view event centers around a match of the same name, in which multiple wrestlers use ladders to retrieve a briefcase hanging above the ring. The briefcase contains a contract that guarantees the winner a match for a world championship at any time within the next year. Storylines The card will compose matches resulting from scripted storylines, where wrestlers portray villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in scripted events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches, with results predetermined by WWE's writers on the Raw and SmackDown brands. Storylines are produced on WWE's weekly television shows, Monday Night Raw and SmackDown Live. On the April 15 episode of Raw, Natalya confronted Raw and SmackDown Women's Champion Becky Lynch, wanting to challenge for the Raw Women's Championship. They were interrupted by Lacey Evans, who was drafted to Raw during the Superstar Shake-up and who also attacked Lynch the previous week. Evans then defeated Natalya to earn a Raw Women's Championship match against Lynch at Money in the Bank. On the April 22 episode of Raw, Chief Executive Officer Triple H scheduled two triple threat matches with the winners facing each other to determine the next contender against Seth Rollins for the Universal Championship. New Raw draftee AJ Styles defeated fellow draftees Rey Mysterio and Samoa Joe in the first triple threat match, while Baron Corbin defeated Drew McIntyre and new draftee The Miz in the second. Styles then defeated Corbin to earn a Universal Championship match against Rollins at Money in the Bank. On the April 16 episode of SmackDown, WWE Chairman/CEO Vince McMahon introduced Elias as "the biggest acquisition in SmackDown history". Both were then interrupted by fellow new draftee Roman Reigns, who attacked Elias and performed a superman punch on Mr. McMahon. The following week, Shane McMahon challenged Reigns to a fight for attacking his father. Reigns came out and was attacked from behind by Elias, who assisted Shane in beating up Reigns. Elias then challenged Reigns to a match at Money in the Bank, and Reigns accepted. During "A Moment of Bliss" on the April 29 episode of Raw, Alexa Bliss revealed Raw's four participants for the men's Money in the Bank ladder match: Braun Strowman, new draftee Ricochet, Drew McIntyre, and Baron Corbin. On SmackDown the next night, SmackDown's four participants were revealed: Ali, new draftee Finn Bálor, Andrade, and Randy Orton. On Raw the following week, Robert Roode (formerly Bobby Roode) had the chance to replace Ricochet in the ladder match if he could defeat Ricochet, but was unsuccessful. The four participants from Raw in the women's Money in the Bank ladder match were also revealed by Alexa Bliss during a separate "A Moment of Bliss" segment on the April 29 episode of Raw: Natalya, Dana Brooke, new draftee Naomi, and Bliss herself. SmackDown's four participants were revealed on the following night's episode of SmackDown: Bayley, Mandy Rose, new draftee Ember Moon, and Carmella. At WrestleMania 35, Shane McMahon defeated The Miz in a falls count anywhere match; during the match, Shane attacked Miz's father. Miz was then drafted to Raw during the Superstar Shake-up and attacked Shane as retribution. On the April 29 episode of Raw, during Miz's match against Bobby Lashley, Shane distracted Miz, causing him to lose, leading to a brawl. Later, Miz challenged Shane to a steel cage match at Money in the Bank and Shane accepted. On the April 16 episode of SmackDown, New Day members Kofi Kingston and Xavier Woods were guests on "The KO Show" where host Kevin Owens congratulated Kingston for winning the WWE Championship by defeating Daniel Bryan at WrestleMania 35. With fellow New Day member Big E out with injury, Owens wanted to join New Day as their third member. Kingston and Woods accepted Owens, who they dubbed "Big O", as an honorary member and the three won a six-man tag team match later that night. The following week, after Rusev attacked Kingston during his match with Shinsuke Nakamura, a brawl broke out also involving Woods and Owens. Owens then turned on Kingston and attacked him and Woods, proclaiming that he wanted the WWE Championship. Kingston then challenged Owens to a match at Money in the Bank with his title on the line and Owens accepted. At WrestleMania 35, Samoa Joe defeated Rey Mysterio in one minute to retain the United States Championship. Both were then drafted to Raw in the Superstar Shake-up, and Mysterio defeated Joe in a non-title rematch on the April 29 episode of Raw. The following week, another title match between the two was scheduled for Money in the Bank. On the April 23 episode of 205 Live, Ariya Daivari defeated Oney Lorcan. General Manager Drake Maverick then scheduled Tony Nese to defend the WWE Cruiserweight Championship against Daivari at Money in the Bank. After losing the SmackDown Tag Team Championship to The Hardy Boyz (Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy), The Usos (Jey Uso and Jimmy Uso) were drafted to Raw in the Superstar Shake-up. Two weeks later, The Hardys relinquished the title after Jeff suffered a knee injury. On the May 7 episode of SmackDown, The Usos appeared via the wild card rule to challenge Daniel Bryan and Rowan for the vacant title in a losing effort. The following week, a non-title match between the two teams was scheduled for the Money in the Bank pre-show. Reception Dave Meltzer of the Wrestling Observer Newsletter said, "Universal Championship match was the rare WWE PPV match that would fit in on an NXT show.". Aftermath On the following night's Raw, men's Money in the Bank ladder match winner Brock Lesnar along with Paul Heyman opened the show and warned both the Universal Champion Seth Rollins and WWE Champion Kofi Kingston that Lesnar could cash-in on them whenever he wanted. Both Rollins and Kingston, the latter appearing via the wild card rule, wanted Lesnar to cash-in on their respective selves that night. Later, Rollins and Kingston teamed up and defeated Bobby Lashley and Baron Corbin. Following the match, Lesnar came out and teased a fight with both but then postponed choosing an opponent to the following week. Sami Zayn was scheduled to face Braun Strowman. Zayn attempted to get help from Bobby Lashley, who was scheduled to face Strowman at Super ShowDown. Lashley, however, refused to help Zayn who would lose to Strowman. As Lars Sullivan was about to be interviewed in regard to his attack on Lucha House Party (Kalisto, Lince Dorado, and Gran Metalik) at Money in the Bank, he was interrupted by the team. The trio attacked Sullivan, however, Sullivan fended them off. AJ Styles was interviewed about his loss to Seth Rollins. He said he can beat Rollins, but Money in the Bank was not his night. He was then interrupted by Baron Corbin, who took offense that Styles got a title shot over himself. Roman Reigns, appearing on Raw via the wild card rule, was interrupted by Shane McMahon, who said that he was done with The Miz and was now turning his attention to Reigns, bringing up when Reigns performed a superman punch on his dad, Vince McMahon. Reigns said that he was done with Elias and challenged Shane to a match. Shane, joined by Drew McIntyre, accepted Reigns' challenge at Super ShowDown. Miz later appeared and confronted Shane and McIntyre backstage and said that they were not done. McIntyre intervened and challenged Miz to a match that McIntyre won. Miz received a post-match beat down from Shane and McIntyre only for Reigns to make the save. Reigns then had a rematch with Elias on the following night's SmackDown that Reigns also won. After the match, Reigns received a Claymore from McIntyre, who appeared via the wild card rule. The Usos (Jey Uso and Jimmy Uso) resumed their rivalry with The Revival (Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder) on Raw and faced them in a losing effort. Raw Women's Champion Becky Lynch appeared on Alexa Bliss' "A Moment of Bliss", co-hosted by Nikki Cross. They were interrupted by WWE Women's Tag Team Champions The IIconics (Billie Kay and Peyton Royce), as well as Lacey Evans, who boasted about causing Lynch to lose the SmackDown Women's Championship. Lynch said that since she lost the SmackDown title, she could deal with Evans full-time on Raw. This led to a six-woman tag team match which saw Lynch, Cross, and Bliss defeat Evans and The IIconics. On the following night's SmackDown, Lynch teamed with new SmackDown Women's Champion Bayley and defeated the team of Evans and Charlotte Flair. Lynch and Evans appeared via the wild card rule. Samoa Joe commented on losing the United States Championship. He said that he was not angry, but that mistakes were made, referring to the referee counting the pin despite both of his shoulders not on the mat. He said Rey Mysterio should do the right thing and hand him back the championship and set a good example for his son Dominic to follow. Match Preview Results ; ; *Kickoff Show: The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated Daniel Bryan & Rowan (11:10) *Bayley defeated Natalya and Dana Brooke and Naomi and Nikki Cross and Mandy Rose and Ember Moon and Carmella in a Money in the Bank ladder match to win a women's championship match contract (13:51) *Rey Mysterio defeated Samoa Joe © to win the WWE United States Championship (1:39) *Shane McMahon defeated The Miz in a Steel Cage match (13:08) *Tony Nese © defeated Ariya Daivari to retain the WWE Cruiserweight Championship (09:22) *Becky Lynch © defeated Lacey Evans to retain the WWE Raw Women's Championship (8:38) *Charlotte Flair defeated Becky Lynch © to win the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship (06:12) *Bayley defeated Charlotte Flair © to win the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship (00:20) *Roman Reigns defeated Elias (00:10) *Seth Rollins © defeated AJ Styles to retain the WWE Universal Championship (19:51) *Kofi Kingston © defeated Kevin Owens to retain the WWE Championship (14:58) *Brock Lesnar (w/ Paul Heyman) defeated Ricochet and Drew McIntyre and Baron Corbin and Ali and Finn Bálor and Andrade and Randy Orton in a Money in the Bank ladder match to win a world championship match contract (19:00) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *World Wrestling Entertainment/Event history *Money in the Bank *Event gallery DVD release * Money in the Bank 2019 on DVD External links * Money in the Bank 2019 Official Website * Money in the Bank 2019 on WWE Network * Money in the Bank 2019 Kickoff Show at CAGEMATCH.net * Money in the Bank 2019 at CAGEMATCH.net Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2019 pay-per-view events Category:Money in the Bank (PPV) Category:Events with Steel Cage matches